Solune
﻿ ﻿ 'The Sunbringer's Creed:' ...Inside the circle of the Sun, under the blood of the martyrs. As eternal as the Sun, bound by blood to honor. A Elf is sworn to blood: His pride knows only virtue, his power defends the helpless, his perfection uplifts the weak, his voice speaks only truth, his wrath undoes the wicked. The truth can never die, if one still remembers it, Words are not forgotten, if a voice pronounces them clearly, The Sun always shines, if a heart preserves it brightly... Solune Adorei.. 'A Beginning:' Solune is the name given by Lacryma Sunleaf, a Priestess of Silvermoon to an ancient elvish God whom she and her chosen followers worship. Not convinced with the premise that Elune was the only known god of the Universe, and driven by a bitter loathing of Night Elves, Lacryma resolved to find out where the terminology of the High Elven saying of "The Eternal Sun Guides us". Using snippets of information from old records and snippets of lore across Azeroth, she learned of a ancient city that existed some time before Azshara's age had been anhilliated by the "misuse of the well". That city was the ancient City of Aru-Talis (Called Nika-Lethora, in the Quel'dorei manuscripts.) The Sisterhood of Elune claimed the Night Elves of that City abused the power of the Well and so the City vanished never to be seen again, only a gaping crater left. To Lacryma it seemed a fine cautionary tale, just like every other Night Elven Legend, again seeking to lead future generations to judge her people as dangerous and the Night Elves and reverent, wise guardians. A good warning to future generations. Except for one thing. It was a lie. Sifting through the now blasted and sunken ruins of Aru-Talis, Lacryma discovered a temple-city underneath it. A city of the living dead, whos Highborne ancestors were angry and far from quenched in their rage. Greeted as if her coming was expected, Lacryma would meet with the Highborne prophet, Coar'mas, and his council of elders. These spirits spectral voice told a very different story about the history of the Elves.. The revelation filled Lacryma with both a fury and yet also with a smile. The Night Elves would someday suffer for the indignities of her people. Teaching Lacryma of the power of Solune, he initiated her into an ancient priesthood long forgotten, proclaiming that she would be a new Light of Lights, and she would end the Great Eclipse. Giving Lacryma the seven Golden Tablets of Nika'lethora, which were a record Coar'mas and the remaining Council of Elders, had transcribed before their entombed bodies crumbled to ash some fifteen thousand years earlier, they dispersed their essence into a crystalline orb, which blazed with the Light of the Sun. They then bade Lacryma to flee back to her people, and spread the truth to all who would listen. Departing Aru-Talis, even as the Night Elves arrived, Lacryma fled back to Silvermoon with the Golden Tablets of Aru'Talis, and the Sun-Stone of Zinaru. True to her vows to Coar'mas and the living dead who inhabited Nika'lethora, Lacryma began her sermons, her radiance and her words drawing many within weeks to the message of Sin'dorei dominance and divinity. Aru-Talis "was" destroyed, but not by the Well of Eternity as the Night Elven Government and its clergy claim, (indeed it seems fairly preposterious when one remembers that Zin'Azshari was the seat of the Well since time was reckoned) but rather for one of the most coarse and warped reasons any could contrive. Power. "Long before the Sisterhood of Elune took preeminence in the world of the Elves, the Elves, as the Tauren; practiced a society grounded in balance. To us too were the Light of the Sun and the Moon equally revered. Yet.. as many of my fellow Sin'dorei who have seen and fought the Night Elves can attest, many of them are brutal and domineering she-wolves who ill appreciate any form of "heresy". They go further when it even in the slightest impacts them as a culture. Night Elves state we Blood Elves are addicted to magic, but this is the pot calling the kettle black. The Night Elves are addicted to Immortality, and seek it as hungrily as any Blood Elf they claim seeks magic. Teledrassil alone is proof of this claim. These "women" rose up at some point about eight thousand years before the Sundering, styling themselves as the "Warriors of the Night." the "Hands of the Goddess" and instigated a bloody civil war, abusing the Well of Eternity on the flawed precept that they were its divine guardians. With the powers of the Well backing them, they were victorious and the Elves as a people shifted from one of High Learning and lore, to a theocracy of matriarchial lineage. " '-Lacryma Sunleaf, Priestess of the Sun' 'The Old Codex:' This is a record of the Lost faith of the Sun God, Solune. It exists as a True record and as a collective of tales, historic treatises, and other matters of import for those who seek the path of the Eternal sun, and those who serve Solune as the true believers of the Faith: 'Origin Myth:' In the beginning, there was chaos. the Light. Solune existed within this chaos, with his consort, and the child''. ' "Let us drive back the darkness and chaos, so that we might bring order to the universe!" ''And so Solune created the Pantheon, collosal servants, and he filled each of them with his great power. We record herein these beings. Of The Naaru: ' Of the Light, These beings exist as the Light of Solune made manifest. these great beings comprise the First Circle of the Nephalem. '''Of The Titans: ' Solune's guardians of order, they were empowered and charged with the eternal mission of travelling the cosmos, and bringing divine order to the universe. Led by Aman'thul, these great beings comprise the Second Circle of the Nephalem. 'Of The Celestials: ' Winged messengers and allies to those mortals shaped by the Titans in the image of Solune, these beings are enigmatic, and powerful. They will often heed the call of the truly faithful. these great beings comprise the Third Circle of the Nephalem. '''Of the Three: The Fourth and highest Circle is embodied in three aspects, like the number of the Tenets, and the number of the Paragons. The Father, Phoenix Lord Solune: The Sun, the blazing circle and eye of radiance, he embodies the light of Solune. Shining down on all, it is the fount from which all things flow. His is the ultimate source of the Light and the original wellspring of Hope. He is the alpha and the omega. The beginning and the end. The Mother, White Lady Elune: The Moon, The pale reflection of Solune, embodies by Elune, the White lady is the hope in the night. Though her religion is corrupted by the Kal'dorei, she remains worthy of veneration as the great mother and consort of Solune. The True Goddess reminds all that night is temporary, and dawn will always come again. 　 The Child, Heir of the Blue Star: The third agency of the highest Sephirot is the Child, embodied in Azeroth's Second Moon. Unlike her mother, who is bound to the night, the child travels both by day and night. When the Balance is broken, the child is tasked to leave the skies, being reborn in flesh to walk the earth and restore glory. "Cometh now the records of the great wars of Elvenkind. We commit these documents to the Golden Tablet of Aru-Talis so that even if we fade, the truth shall forever endure." -Amon' Kaor'mas ''Book I: Twilight's Dawn '''Of the First Great War, and the first banishing of Twilight:' As the chaos peeled back from the universe, and creation blossomed, the elements were cast into chaos. Controlled by the darkness before time, they were sent on countless worlds against the Titans, and endeavored to keep the shadow of the Twilight on the universe. These dark ancients fought the newly born Titans, who sought to bring order to them. It availed the Old gods naught in the end. Countless were destroyed and countless more cleansed in the Light, becoming agents of order themselves; redeemed by the Light of Solune. ''Book II: The Breaking of Order '''Concerning of the fall of Sargeras:' Sargeras was a mighty giant of molten bronze who led the armies of the titans, the grand Champion of the Titans and empowered by the light and fire of Solune. Like the rest of his kind, he was altruistic and just, Perfected and so unable to conceive of pure evil. Sargeras was called upon to defeat and imprison the hordes of demons native to the Twisting Nether, and the malign dread elders so that their evil could not contaminate the great Solune's vision of order. Sargeras went about his task devoutly for countless millennia. During his never ending war against the evil in the universe, Sargeras became increasingly depressed by the chaos of the old Gods and the heresy he saw in their evil.. While his confusion and misery deepened, Sargeras was forced to contend with another group of daemons intent on disrupting Solune's' order: The Nathrezim. This dark race of vampiric demons had conquered a number of populated worlds by possessing their inhabitants and then turning them to the shadow. The nefarious, scheming dreadlords turned whole nations against one another by manipulating them into unthinking hatred and mistrust. Sargeras defeated the Nathrezim easily, but their corruption affected him deeply.. ''Book III: Birth of the Heretic '''Concerning the Fall of Sargeras and the dawn of the Burning Legion:' By the time Sargeras' madness, had consumed the last vestiges of his valiant spirit, in his folly he believed that the titans and Solune were responsible for creation's failure. Deciding at last to undo the holy works of the Titans throughout the universe, Sargeras embraced chaos. In his tainted state he resolved to form an unstoppable army that would set the physical universe aflame, even as his mind was wracked with the maddening whispers of the Dread Elders. Convinced that Solune's ordering of the universe was unnatural and ultimately responsible for the corrupted nature of the demons, Sargeras decided to undo the work of the Light throughout the universe. The only way that he could correct their mistakes was to destroy all of the worlds that Solune, through the titans had shaped and brought order to so long ago.He would then free the dread elders and return the universe to the chaos that existed before the Light of Dawn. ''Book IV: The Chaining of the Void '''Concerning the chaining of the four, and the creation of the Dragons:' Unaware of Sargeras' mission to undo their countless works, the Titans continued to move from world to world, shaping and ordering each planet as they saw fit. Along their journey they ever chased the final five elders of Twilight, to one of Solune's first world's to be made. A planet named Azeroth. More Horror awaited. The Old Gods had systematically tainted all life on the planet. Worse still, the elementals, were now the newest slaves of the unfathomably evil beings known only as the Old Gods. Having lost in the past to the Titans, they vowed to drive the Titans back this time, by becoming one with the world itself, a final effort to keep their world inviolate from the metallic touch of the Titans. The Titans waged war upon the elementals and their new dark masters. The Old Gods' armies were led by the most powerful elemental lieutenants: Ragnaros the Firelord Stonemother Therazane Al'Akir the Windlord Tidehunter Neptulon Their chaotic forces raged across the face of the world and clashed with the colossal Titans. Though the elementals were powerful beyond mortal comprehension, their combined forces could not stop the mighty Titans or the Light of Solune. One by one, the elemental lords fell, and their forces were dispersed and the a calm descended on the plane of Azeroth. Realizing that to destroy the old Gods would destroy Azeroth, the Titans with the advice of the child, took a different approach. Together in a massive marshalling of forces the likes of which Azeroth had not seen before, or since; the Pantheon united and shattered the Old Gods' citadels slaying one and chaining the last four remaining gods of chaos far beneath the surface of the world. Without the Old Gods' power to keep their raging spirits bound to the physical world, the elementals were banished to a respective elemental plane, where they would contend with one another for all eternity. With the elementals' departure, nature calmed, and the world settled into a peaceful harmony. The Titans saw that the threat was contained and set to work healing Solune's creations. Solune however was wary, as was his consort and his child. Knowing full well that the Old ones would ever seek their freedom, Solune, Elune and the Child vowed that for as long as the Old ones remained imprisoned, they would themselves watch the mortal races. The chief of these were the newly created but not yet awakened Quel'dorei. Setting his creation in a safe place, Solune, his wife, and the child oversaw and labored in the restoration of Azeroth. Acting under Solune's command, The Titans empowered a number of races to help them re-fashion the world for the slumbering Quel'dorei. To help them carve out the fathomless caverns beneath the earth, the Titans created the dwarf-like earthen from magical, living stone. To help them dredge out the seas and lift the land from the sea floor, the Titans created the immense but gentle sea giants. For many ages the Titans moved and shaped the earth, until at last there remained one perfect continent. At the continent's center, the Solune, Elune and the Child crafted a lake of scintillating energies. The lake, which they named the Well of Eternity, was to be the fount of life for the world. Its potent energies would nurture the bones of the world and empower life to take root in the land's rich soil. Over time, plants, trees, monsters, and creatures of every kind began to thrive on the primordial continent. As the final tasks came, Solune emplaced his children by the well, letting the magic and eternal energies of Azeroth reborn; breath life into them. Such is why the Quel'dorei love magic and are drawn to it. Still Solune was not content. The land had been changed, and now to ensure the balance of all things, Solune Elune and the child knew that they too had to change themselves. So it was that a fortnight after Azeroth's reordering, the Golden Lord, White Lady, and Blue Child took to sailing the heavens in a new form. Their vigil was and is to be eternal, as the Quel'dorei, now called Sin'dorei ever sun-strode across the world. A Sun to watch and warm the earth by day, overseeing and promoting the life on Azeroth. A moon to remind all of the Light, during the twilight.. To ensure the Quel'dorei were taught well, Solune appointed ancient avatars and guardians, such as Aparo, Tortalla, and Goldrinn. It would not be until the Zaleris heresy that the corruption of the ancients came about, in a event called the great eclipse. ''Book V: The Sin War '''Concerning the Coming of the great Eclipse, and the destruction of Aru-Talis:' "Also serving as a record of the fallen city of Aru-Talis.. ''T'o this city of the dead, we lay these golden tablets, and pray for the Blue Child's arrival, so that the balance may finally be restored. They are coming.. Solune Adorei.." ''-Amon' Kaor'mas, Prophet of the Sun Though the surviving four had been soundly defeated by Solune and the Titans, they had not forgotten the world above. Focusing all their malice upward, they created a false goddess in the image of Elune. Called the Night Warrior, this dark parody of the goddess preached dominance for the priests of the Moon, instead of the balance Solune spoke of. Some eight thousand years before Azshara's reign, the "warriors of the Night" assembled. These "Hands of the Goddess" overthrew the Night Elven Government throwing the elven race into a violent civil war, and jihad. Abusing the Well of Eternity on the flawed precept that they were its divine guardians, they cut down the male priest caste of Solune. With the powers of the Well backing them, they were victorious Taking on the name Night Elves, ruled by a Queen and led by a theocracy of matriarchial lineage. To consolidate her power, Great Mother Zaleris, of the House of Anyaka and her loyal Nightsisters, would have all records of Solune purged. As a further measure, male priests were forbidden, with all survivors forced to recant their beliefs. Thus began a event that would last to the present day which is called "The Great Eclipse". This is the term which is given to the time from the great heresy until the present, and the hiding of the true faith by the Night Warrior, and her clergy. Thought some Night Elven women seek to revere Elune, The religion's corruption through the taint of the Night Warrior, remains. The Night Warrior serves as the ever active agent of the remaining four dread elders. In the animosity the Kal'dorei show the Quel'dorei is the same dark taint which led the Kal'dorei astray at time's start. Forever to hunger for immortality and prey on the chosen. Such is their curse, to forever to skulk in the night. ='The New Codex:= This is a record of the Lost faith of the Sun God, Solune, and its rebirth through the efforts of the vicar of Coar'mas. This woman, the true Light of Lights, who now seeks to cast back the darkness of the moon to bring back into balance the Light of the Sun. '' ''Contained herein are the Translated lores, the restored truths, and legends of the ancient Quel'dorei of old, carefully scribed and translated from the Golden Codex of Nika'lethora, located in the fallen city of Aru-Talis. ''It was Solune's mandate and delivered to us by the hands of Lacryma, Blessed Daughter of the Sun, Ender of the great Eclipse.'' ''-Solune Adorei'' 'Book I: The Prayer of the Sun' Verse 1: Solune and his children will pass space and time; transcending the realms of life and death. '' ''Through our vigilance, we will become pure again. '' ''The voices of our prayers will break through darkness. '' ''Anara'la belore.. '' '''Verse 2: ' We will gather all of our waves into one; our hopes will resonate in our souls and soothe our hearts. '' ''Abandon selfishness and submit yourself wholly to prayer. Become a part of the limitless love of Solune. '' ''Anara'la belore.. Verse 3: ' ''Continue to believe in the light of Solune and abandon hatred. '' ''Between the breaking darkness and in the light of the dawn we can see our God. Our words and the swell of our souls, will carry us skyward as we are reborn again and again. Immortality restored, as the Phoenix forever arising from ash; none may forestall our return. '' ''Anara'la belore.. '' '''Exuent: ' Solune Adorei.. '''The Three Virtues: The philosophy of the Light of the Sun boils down to the three teachings, called the Three Virtues. These virtues —respect, tenacity and compassion — are each defined into a principle and a lesson. Co'ncerning Respect:' The first virtue taught is respect. While the Light of the Sun teaches that awareness of the self and the universe is a goal, one must also see the connection between others and the universe. Destroying other's happiness and severing other's connections with the universe is not serving the world's well being, and therefore not your own. Solune's understands however the mortal mind only too well, having shaped them himself. He knew that trial, conflict, war, and suffering do happen; but the goal ever is to strive to make the universe a better place in spite of these hindrances. Indeed it ties in with the Paragon of Perfection and ongoing effort to aspire to such. Concerning Tenacity: The second virtue is known as tenacity. The adherence to this virtue is, incidentally, the part of training under Solune that weeds out the unfaithful, as true dedication takes years. Fresh-faced Neophytes often lose hope and the true meaning of the Light of the Sun when they realize that it takes a lifetime to serve their god. The world is much bigger than one lone soul; and while the world can change a soul in a day, it takes much more time to change the world. Only through tenacity can the one hope to use the Light of the Sun hope to affect the universe as Solune did once. If some young students feel like this is not possible, then other wiser students take heart in the revelation that if you truly believe there is a connection, and a bond does exist between you and the universe, then indeed one cannot help but affect the other. Affecting the world can include anything from teaching and instilling hope in others to joining with other like-minded individuals to work together to create a bigger change. Indeed it is always worth remembering Verse 2:1 of the Lord's prayer: Verse 2: Solune's Prayer 2.1: "We will gather all of our waves into one; our hopes will resonate in our souls and soothe our hearts." '' One person may be unable to defeat a monster such as the Firelord, but many together, with their waves resonating as one will together rise up and cast down even the dread elders, as Solune and the Pantheon did long ago. '''Of Compassion: ' After the first two concepts are mastered, the student can take on the final virtue: compassion. The connection between the self and the universe is strong, but it still is only one connection. If a follower of Solune serves another so as to increase his happiness, his bond with Solune, and thus universe also grows stronger. The happiness he receives by helping someone also strengthens himself and the universe, and he is able to affect the universe even more. This effect is known as resonation. Many waves of light merging together to effect greater change. Compassion is perhaps the most powerful but also the most dangerous —virtue. But why is it dangerous? *'Warning on Compassion:' If someone is too compassionate, he or she can give help where none is needed —or wanted. This oversight can hinder one's growth and happiness. For example, one may help another with a seemingly impossible quest, when such a quest is not actually out of the abilities of the one making the attempt. Thus, Compassion, well intentioned or not has now resulted in that person's inability to grow or increase their power. The quest was essentially "done for them", hindering their growth and quest for perfection.. Some helpers can be awkward and do more harm than good with their actions, increasing the suffering and unhappiness in the world. A well meaning servant of Solune may rush to the aid of a fellow Sin'dorei and wind up gaining too much interest of those attacking. Now instead of aiding those they sought to aid, they have become a hinderance and force those they try to help to rush to the supposed "Helper's" aid. Even worse it may damage the pride of the follower or those they aided, breaking the paragon of Pride. *'A Final Note:' This is why compassion is taught last. Only the wise and those fully understanding compassion may identify who is truly in need and who can grow on their own. ''-Solune Adorei'' 'Book II: The Three Paragons' As all are taught of Respect, Tenacity, and Compassion.. so too does Solune demand such from his chosen. As his chosen you will bear a great burden. That burden is the burden of being the example to all. Three are the tenets of the Believer.. but three more are the tenets of the chosen. These tenets the blessed Sun-father refers to as.. the "Paragons". Of the lesson of Pride: You must be proud of who we are as a race. Dont let anyone say you are a bastard race! We are not! Despite the lies of the Night Elves and their goddess, remember. Elune is but a reflection of the Light of the sun. The false Goddess aspect that the Sentinels worship is a mimicry at best of her as Nemesis is to Tortalla. Yet always abandon hatred, for Elune's true aspect is necessary when she embodies the balance. Ever there is the Light of the Sun, and the reflection of the moon. Of the Lesson of Power: The Second Paragon is Power. We all keep power in faith and strength in your arms and skill. It is the pursuit of power, and the desire for strength that tempers our resolve. It is wisdom that cultivates power, and power that strengthens your wisdom. Look into your heart. Dost thou desire power? Would you have the power? It is only with power carefully honed, that you can hope to embrace the final path and your lifelong goal. 'Of the Lesson of Perfection:' ' ' Between the breaking darkness and in the light of the dawn we can see our God. Endeavor to ever be on the path of grace and enlightenment. The flames of the radiant face of the sun, The greatness of the light will blossom in your chest, and purify you! Though the Old Gods, those ancient devils and deceivers, have made us all imperfect through the curse of flesh..we may rise up, and cultivate the light within us all ever dreaming of the day when we ascend at last. Be judged and answer honestly for your God is watching! The Calling: ' Do you endeavor to follow the tenets of the Light? To show Compassion, Tenacity, and Respect to all whom you may meet.. even if they denounce and blaspheme your god? Do you swear under the Light of the Sun, and in the company of the faithful and your God, that you will ever strive to aspire to the three Paragons of the Sun? Will you be Proud, of yourself and your people? Will you ever seek to increase the power of yourself, to the glory of Solune? Will you accept his Holy radiance as offered through his High Priestess? Lastly, but not least.. will you ever deny the dread Elders, their foul servants, doing battle with them at every opportunity; while seeking above all things, perfection through spreading the word of Solune? If your answer to these queries is yes, then count yourself as believer. Salvation. It awaits us all. ''-Solune Adorei '''The Ya'maiahiel 'The Prayer Explained: (Sermon 4-4-11) ' As spoke through High Priestess, Lacryma Sunleaf and her ministry in Silvermoon City Circa: 12011.A.S. (After Sundering) "Solune and his children will pass space and time; transcending the realms of life and death." This phrase it speaks of the truth that we do not perish when our bodies die. They are flesh, cursed by the Old Gods. But our souls. The stuff of our true self. It remains on. We will transcend life and death, enduring on as a part of the Light of the Sun. All things in existence cleave to this truth. "Through our vigilance, we will become pure again. The voices of our prayers will break through darkness." You must have faith to achieve anything. Even the smallest voice still creates a echo. The more faith, the more the echoes. The more echoes.. the greater power of the Soul, and the ability to crush darkness, as Ashbringer crushed Frostmourne. "We will gather all of our waves into one; our hopes will resonate in our souls and soothe our hearts." '' '''Echoes can become a cacophony. But organized.. they can become a mighty symphony. This is why the Faith of Solune is so important. Alone every one of us is weak. Not one of us could fight something like say.. Yogg'Saron. But cultivating our powers together.. we can defeat even a Daemon like Kil'jaeden, and defeat EVEN a God.' "Abandon selfishness and submit yourself wholly to prayer. ''Become a part of the limitless love of Solune."'' 'Solune wants only what is good for the Sin'dorei people. But in turn Sin'dorei must ever want what is also good for our people. Sin'dorei must be proud. Sin'dorei must cultivate Power. Sin'dorei must ever seek perfection. ' 'The Night Elves hold themselves as above all others. Yet the moon is a reflection of the sun. Sin'dorei can be better.. no. The Sin'dorei ''are better than they. ''' '''The Sin'dorei are the Children of the Blood. "Continue to believe in the light of Solune and abandon hatred. '' ''Between the breaking darkness and in the light of the dawn we can see our God." What does hatred achieve? Sometimes it is justly given, other times it is a fools gamble, bringing pain and misery to our people. Many Sin'dorei dislike the High Elves for their treachery. This is understandable. As a people the Sin'dorei endured much. The Quel'dorei forsook that much as the Night Elves forsook Solune ancestrally. But while not conceding your own superiority as a chosen part of Solune's people, the Sin'dorei should still pity the poor lost Quel'dorei. The lost and self-arrogant few have abandoned their birthright. ' '''The Sin'dorei all endured the darkness and now in the Sunwell they have the Light of the Dawn again. The Light and immortality through it is thus the Sin'dorei's birthright. The Sin'dorei are not the Night Elves who time and again show their desire to reclaim immortality at the cost of the world. ' 'The Sin'dorei are above the depravities and backward thinkings of their lost dark elf cousins. The Sin'dorei live in a wonderous civilization and have a fund of wisdom the like which the world can simply not equal. Through faith and belief in your own sunlight you fear no skulking shadow spawn of the past. ' '''The Sin'dorei reign supreme, and our future awaits us. 　''' "Our words and the swell of our souls, will carry us skyward as we are reborn again and again. Immortality restored, as the Phoenix forever arising from ash----" '''All Sin'dorei are assured of immortality through Solune. The Sin'dorei people are like red steel. They are hammered. They are shaped. They are reheated and hammered again. They cool, and are then reheated. Sin'dorei are truly not the weak K'irin Unicorn of yesterday's High Elven civilization but rather, the phoenix. Beautiful. ''Proud. Powerful. Perfect.' Eternal. ' ''-----none may forestall our return."'' '''Through Solune we must thus ask ourselves. Do we Sin'dorei allow ourselves to be second class citizens in this Horde or our world? ''No! 'We will perservere. ''We are the Sin'dorei! ''We are the chosen of the Light of the Sun, and brothers in the Horde. ' '''We are their advisors and great tacticians. Through our hands the Horde has regained much power. Now moving forward we will return to Kalimdor and retake what was taken from us by the Night Elves and Exile. '''''Welcome to the future. Selama ashal' anore. 'Solune's Victory: (Sermon 4-12-11)' In this week's sermon, Lacryma spoke at length about the Three Paragons of Pride, Power and Perfection. Lacryma then turned the discussion to a historical treatise on the Light, the Sun and the Moon and related the tale of Aru-Talis. Also discussing in detail the Old Gods, and how they are enemies to all. As a final thought of discussion she delved into the nature of the war between Chaos and Order. It was at this point that the sermon broke from the expected. Seeing a agent of the Twilight's Hammer in the crowd next to one of the women that had tortured her, following the disaster at Stonetalon fields; Lacryma grew deeply concerned that a riot or worse that a second kidnapping was in the works. Addressing the woman by a general description, she told some of the security through a mind link to close off exit points so the woman would not escape. Praying and calling on the woman to repent her misdeeds against the Light, and her people fell on deaf ears. Worse the woman began to channel a Shadow Crash spell. Knowing well that a Shadow Crash would injure and potentially kill many Sin'dorei, Lacryma did the only thing she could in the few seconds before the spell was fired. She pulled the cultist directly before her and used a variant of shackle undead to hold her. Lacryma then revealed for all of Silvermoon to see, the woman's Cult marking. Shifting from the role of High Priestess to Chief Inquisitor, Lacryma asked the woman how long she had served the Twilight's Hammer Cult. Unrepentant and smug, the woman admitted her affliations with the same nonchalance, the Cult of the Damned had always carried. Explained that she was suprised that she had been seen, and yet denouncing Solune's power, the woman proclaimed to all Sin'dorei present: "All Sin'dorei will soon serve the true masters. Solune will not save you from us." Breaking from the shackles with a tremendous effort and fueled by the raw hatred of the Old Gods, the woman drove her hand into Lacryma's chest seeking to tear her heart out. Pulling back, Lacryma felt the Twilight witch trying to pull her soul from her and reduce her to a empty husk. Yet this would not be the case.. As Elune once did for Tyrande, Solune made his presence known to Silvermoon City.. A golden aura of radiance crackled around the Priestess, Lacryma. The golden flames of the light scalded the woman and protecting the Priestess from the attack. Gathering in her wits as the woman channeled a second spell at her, Lacryma called upon the power of the Father Sun, and invoked a Exorcism on her assailant. In a radiant outpour of Sunlight and blazing fire, the Twilight's Hammer agent was reduced to ashes, leaving only a pile of dust and scorched clothing to mark where the woman had been moments before. The matter closed, and her body and soul supremely fatigued by the ordeal, Lacryma dropped to her knees, before being hefted up and evacuated by her Knights, even as the Ebonhawk Vanguard's massive security force quelled the unrest of the debacle. Despite the ordeal of that day, it is debatable if one could call the Sermon a failure. Indeed if one is to judge the cries of "Praise Solune" and "Glory to the Eternal Sun" that rang out across the square, it could not be said that this sermon, despite the attack was anything but a smashing success. Multiple people joined the Sunbringer's that night, and many more inquired about the faith. After much thought and some regret on the matter, Lacryma has released a statement that until further notice she will be cancelling public sermons, for the good of the people of Silvermoon. Lacryma loves her people, and so desires to give all Sin'dorei a reprieve from the unrest. Still the High Priestess knows well enough that to stop would be to allow the Twilight's Hammer and the Cult of the Forgotten to win. This in mind, she released this statement to the public. She has promised the people that she will conduct open services with her faithful at a point which will be outlined in the future, and as long as orderly conduct is maintained, all will be welcomed to come and be with Solune's Champions, and hear his truths. 　 Yet some questions now remain.. Is Solune real? He must be. The power Lacryma used has many Paladins and Blood Knights alike firmly convinced that the Light she used was the Holy Light, and yet the application of it supposedly "trancended" that connection to a deeper level. The Tauren laugh gently but good naturedly and say that it is An'she's power manifesting for the Sin'dorei, as they and not the Kal'dorei are that half of the balance. How might Solune aid or benefit the Horde? While the Forsaken abhor any ethos of the Light, some are curious of it. The Trolls ignore it as they often do anything related to the Light. The Orcs however have professed a interest. The Warsong Clan has heard also of the incident, and now Warchief Hellscream is curious of if this connection or the power of Solune might be replicated. Lacryma states that what she knows can be taught to any Blood Elf. This statement, has given the Magistry and the Sin'dorei people on the whole as a consequence a far stronger voice at the counsels of the Horde. If Lacryma and her Chosen can indeed sense, and reveal agents of the Twilight's Hammer to the public.. then maybe, just maybe, as when Koltira found the Registry of the Damned, the Horde will finally be able to eradicate the Cults plaguing them through the Light of the Eternal Sun. Yet the Night Elves of all people should be the most wary.. for ancestrally it was they who destroyed Aru-Talis, and also the Priests of Solune.. What does the future hold? As the Dragonqueen Alexstraza once stated.. "Only time will tell.." 'Parable I: The Elf and the Shadow' "Look down upon your shadow if you doubt your worthiness. This darkness is constantly following you, stalking you unnoticed. But remember this: the shadow, while a part of you.. is always beneath you. A elf's shadow is always beneath him and should never be given the chance to rise above. Indeed, I tell you truly, it is thanks to Solune's Light that the shadow is kept contained, For when there is no Light, the shadow becomes one with the surrounding darkness. Dark waves can flourish then. Dark waves that have names, and ever test our resolve as his chosen." ''-Amon Coar'mas, Prophet of the Sun (-8291, B.S.)'' 'Parable II: The Great Smith, Melai'da' This story was told by Lacryma to her followers, when asked how they should preach the word of Solune. It speaks of a ancient Elvish Swordsmith called Melai'da, who pupportedly once lived in the City of Nika'lethora: 'The Three Paragons:' 'TBA:' The Rules: (OOC Courtesy) Since a lot of things are rapidly happening at once, I am writing this segment for an errata everyone can use, that way I'm not answering questions 24/7, and people have a reliable resource moving forward. On Behavior Out of Character (OOC): - Do not Metagame. If I get word of it, I'll have to exclude you from the RP, and I dont want to. :( - If possible, help eliminate Meta-gaming wherever you go. - At all times, even in disguise, you represent Solune and the believers. Remember this. - Treat fellow believers, as well as the chosen, with respect and you will be thusly rewarded with more respect. - Other members of the Wyrmrest Accord Roleplaying community are also to be treated with respect. - The Chosen adopt a very rigid and theocratic lifestyle. There are several ways to fall from grace. Be wary! '- OOC DRAMA, SUCH AS PLAYING CHURCH MEMBERS OFF OF EACH OTHER, WILL NOT BE TOLERATED.' On Behavior In Character (IC): - Reverence for Solune in all things. - Reverence and Pride for all Sin'dorei - Abhorence to the Night Elves, who seek ever to destroy and usurp the Sin'dorei's divine right. - Respect and obedience to the Chosen and High Priestess will result in like-respect. - Respect to the Magisters and Legitimate authorities of Silvermoon. (Ie: “Render unto Silvermoon the things which are Silvermoon's, and unto Solune the things that are Solune’s”) - Respect for your brethren at all times. - If you are a chosen and thus recieved the mark of Solune keep Church information within the Ethos, unless otherwise specified. One of the easiest ways to fall from grace and be excommunicated is to speak of things that blaspheme or harm your God. -'PLEASE REFER TO THE UPDATED RULES REGARDING CHOSEN, AND THE MARK OF SOLUNE. ' GHI ITEMS: (Rules) -There are a couple of items in use via GHI which the Chosen and Believers may carry. If you are concerned on if it has my authorization, look for the "Made by Lacryma" tag. Anything else will be deemed non-approved materials. Repeated reference to unsanctioned things will result in removal from the storyline. Ie: "I know about the Mark of Solune but I'm not a chosen.". No. You do not. No one should. Confirm with me OOC or via In-Game mail if you need info. Muchas Gracias guys! Its really hard to be the police for this, but with community help we'll make this into a really fun ongoing story I think! :D Revision 1: Solune's Mark of Favor: ( The Seven Thunders ) Due to confusion, Meta-Gaming charges and multiple other headaches, Solune's Mark is being removed from the story. Those who already have one will keep it if they like, but it confers no special powers. Its just a religious sign indicating you were of Solune in the beginning. For the sake of revision and allowing prior rules to be viewed, I place what the Mark "was" here. The mark of Solune was originally slated to be the equivalent of our guild com, long distance communicator, sigil, and all around tool that holds the Church together. It was also supposed to serve the purpose of ensuring no members of the Cult could infiltrate the Church. Only seven people in the game achieved the mark before it was removed from play. Those characters are: * Lacryma- *Shivan- *Vahlanthriel- *Kin'jael- *Jaysonna- *Angelicia- *Meako- The Church: Rank Classification There are two classifications to the Believers of Solune. The Believer, and the Chosen: The Believer: 'If you have a Suntouched Pocketbook, or on some level like the message spread? Congrats, your a believer. Thats all! You are of course assured of your correctness as you are following the true god of the Sin'dorei.. Yet you dont serve him directly, and might not be the most religious person in Azeroth. Any race can believe in Solune. Not every race can become his chosen. '''The Chosen: '''The Chosen are the Chosen of Solune. Exclusively Sin'dorei, they aspire to uphold the tenets of Solune's Holy Light, and also aspire to uplift themselves and their people by embodying Solune's three Paragons of Pride, Power, and Perfection. A chosen will always be a member of the Sunbringers, though not all Sunbringers have achieved the rank of Chosen. '''How to Become a Chosen: '''A Believer must undertake a lengthy baptism which culminates with Solune granting them his favor. '''Revisions / Other Stuff: ' Any prior discussion of the Mark of Solune should be voided, unless I specifically mention it in the story. I am presently re-compiling this into a GHI item which will be be added in GHI Rule 5, when completed. While I wrote this all in the original codex, it looks like the info regarding it was conviently discarded or something got fouled up when I mentioned it OOC in our RP channel for the Chosen. 'Moving Forward: ' In an effort to nip problems in the bud before they become a "he-said-she-said" debate, I am committing it today to the Wiki-site as a reliable point of referral for all who dont have GHI. *'''Re: The very brief discussion held in the Sun-Spire regarding them on 4-4-11 with Linthara, was apparently done with information that should not of been given or known. Because I went along and Roleplayed it under a false perception of the facts, which I was presented with today, I am discarding that point now and any discussion with Lac regarding her marking followers will result in a very blank stare and OOC pointing to this dated matter. No one except the Seven Thunders should be aware of the Mark of Solune going forward. Thank you! * Regarding Assassinations: Updated 4-7-11 So! You want to "try" to kill Lacryma?' ''Wonderful!! '''But..! ' '''Please inform me OOC before you plan anything so we can figure out what to expect and how to do it. Lacryma is usually surrounded by a very heavy security presence. '''If you see me alone, its likely I may be OOC or conducting other nessecities that go with a MMO's enjoyment. '''I do not RP fight with Gear / Level. I do text based combat. I do not use Dice.** Unauthorized Assassination attempts will result in a "Curtain of the Sun" move where I shield Lac in super hot air, and she walks away ignoring the efforts. I will probably log after or resume other in-game, (but not nessecarily IC) actions. **- You will be expected to accept that in-game mechanics do not dictate the RP. You will also realize that combat like blade swings should not be autoed as hits. None of the bullcrap of fan of knives somehow inflicts terminal damage, or other ridiculous notions. I am all for mature roleplaying, but that means I will expect maturity and integrity from all involved parties. If this is acceptable and you agree to the foregoing, then please mail me in-game or whisper me so we can proceed with the confrontation. Under NO circumstances will "Cheapshot" He slides up behind you and stabs you in the back, be accepted without first a OOC meeting of minds occuring. Thank you! Credits: Sinsaria: 'She helped me a great deal in shaping and designing what is developing into the faith of Solune, most key in the creation of the three Paragons of Pride, Power, and Perfection. Without her and countless other people's Red Pens of wisdom, I'd never of shaped it into something dynamic and fun for all of WRA! '''Lenasha / Tanirus: '''They helped me find the true name of the Highborne City I wanted to incorporate into the mythos, which is the city of Aru-Talis. 'Disclaimer: I insult people's intelligence! :) ''' Since some supposed "Roleplayers" have seen fit to scream and make nonsensical blather over it, I wanted to take a moment to point out something key. '''Solune is not Warcraft Canon. He is a made up God which my guild and I use to tell a story on the Server of Wyrmrest Accord. I somehow doubt Metzen would use him, even if the concept made some sense and "Sun Paladins" have been documented in Warcraft since 2004. I dispute the point that they should be exclusively human, since High Elves long venerated the Sun. So. If you somehow are insulted by the fact that I decided to write something fresh and fun instead of grumbling and supplicating Metzen in a stuttering and broken way, like say the Red-Shirt Guy at Blizzcon, You sure picked wrong person for the job. I'm worse than a Wildhammer Dwarf IRL chaps, and probably have the same level of fondness for beer. Anywho, since "I" pay my cash to Blizzard to enjoy the game, I'll write a story I can enjoy. If Blood Elf Lore is stagnated, I have no issue creating something fun in the interim, and then later having my character incorporate the lore that does emerge. If you still dont understand what I am saying then I make for a closing argument, the immortal words of Cid Highwind. "Sit your A** down, and drink yer GODDAMN TEA!!" Also as a Story clean-up notice: (Ie: A Retcon) Going forward, if Lacryma spoke of Nika-Lethora to you or anyone else prior to 4-12-11, please substitute Nika'lethora, for Aru-Talis. I did not have the resource and so I had to contrive a placeholder name to get the stories rolling. Yet some people liked the concept, so I kept the name in another important function. Going forward when Lacryma mentions Nika-Lethora (If you can wring it from her) she will be referencing the ancient vault wherein she discovered the Occulus, The prophet Caor'mas and the other Highborne ancients as bodiless incorporeal spirits. Nika'lethora was the place where she transitioned from Paladin, to High Priestess.